femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence Samuels (Criminal Case)
'Florence Samuels '''is the villainess of "The New Truth!", case #55 of ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date December 7, 2017). She was a courthouse clerk for Judge Satoshi Takakura, who was found bludgeoned to death at his home in the case's opening. While Florence initially spoke highly of Takakura, she later admitted the truth after getting into a dispute with Yuri Ishida, a childhood friend of Takakura's, as Yuri attempted to take Takakura's belongings as "retribution" for him never marrying her as she wished. After making a disparaging comment about Takakura, Florence later admitted to the player and Maddie O'Malley that Takakura was a nightmare to work with, stating that he was always in a bad mood and never appreciated her hard work. But in the case's climax, Florence was revealed to be a deranged admirer of Justin Lawson, who had recently become Mayor of Concordia and put it under a dictatorial regime in a fanatic persuit of "justice" within his city. When Florence heard Takakura criticizing Lawson for his totalitarian ways, an enraged Florence reported him to the Justice Corps (the corrupt militia Lawson had formed to enforce his new policies). When the Corps were ultimately forced to release Takakura due to having no evidence to arrest him, the evil Florence decided to take her own justice by killing her boss, beating him to death with a hammer. After the evidence pointed to Florence's guilt, Maddie and the player confronted Florence, with the former tricking Florence into confessing by bringing up how she'd disposed of Takakura's tie when it was ripped from his body during the struggle between them. Exposed, Florence remorselessly confessed to killing Takakura, revealing her delusional admiration for Mayor Lawson and blasting Takakura for (in her mind) disrespecting Lawson. Florence was put on trial with Lawson serving as the judge, with Florence expressing joy at meeting him for the first time while proclaiming that she'd killed Takakura for him. Lawson responded by lambasting Florence for assassinating a respected judge in his name and decided that she would be executed by beheading in the town square for her crime. Florence (and later, the Concordian Flying Squad) were horrified by Lawson's ruling, as the death penalty had been abolished in Concordia fifty years prior. In order to save Florence from execution and combat Lawson's corrupt regime, the Flying Squad conspired to free Florence from prison and send her to the Redcliffe penal colony in Australia, where she would serve a prison sentence in addition to manual labor. Quotes *"Fine, I killed him! And I don't regret it for a second! He dared to disrespect our magnificent leader, Mayor Lawson! (Maddie: "You killed Judge Takakura just because he didn't like Mayor Lawson?!") Justin Lawson is my idol! He's a strong, principled man who has dedicated his life to making Concordia better for us all! I attended one of his speeches several months ago... And he was so handsome, so righteous! I knew right then that it was true love! But then Judge Takakura dared to insult Mayor Lawson behind his back! He said our wonderful leader was a monster who lacked mercy! I immediately reported Judge Takakura to the Justice Corps... But when they let him go, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands! So I lay in wait on his way home from work, and I attacked him! I kept hitting him until he stopped moving!" (Florence's confession to murdering Judge Satoshi Takakura) Gallery Florence Samuels mugshot.jpg Florence Samuels arrest.png Florence Samuels prison uniform.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty